Diamond Domination
by Casper Magic
Summary: When Ponyville is hit by a brutal snow storm, Rarity and Anon get stuck inside for a week with little to do, nothing to talk about, and little food. What the Hell are two near opposites going to do to pass the time?


It had been snowing in Ponyville for a few days now, but the Weather Team had made it clear that it was best for everypony to stay inside for the remainder of the week if they were afraid of getting stuck outside for too long. There were times when it seemed to peter out into light flurries that were bearable enough, but most of the time, it was a steady downpour that coated the town in the eerie silence that only snow can provide. Sleet and hail alternated throughout the days, just to make things even worse for the citizens of Ponyville, which made pretty much everypony besides capable Unicorns and brave Pegasi stay inside most of the time.

Sadly, Rarity was not a capable Unicorn and Anon was a bucking human, so he didn't have any magic, wings, or anything besides fingers going for him. The only reason they'd even gotten stuck together in the first place was because Anon had finally saved up enough money while working in Equestria to buy a custom made suit like he'd always wanted, but during the initial measurements and prototyping, the storm had started in its full fury. By the time they were finished with their business, they were already snowed in and there was nothing they could do. It was a tough time for both of them since they were trapped in Rarity's shop and neither of them had anything in common. Rarity loved fashion, frills, and fun at the spa while Anon liked camping, cars, and blowing things up. Being from the United States, he was familiar with just about any action movie that had come out since Pulp Fiction, and due to Rarity's desire to be a Canterlot noble, she was more interested in polite conversation and the finer aspects of life such as tea, being pampered, and gossiping.

It wasn't that the two of them couldn't get along. In fact, they were perfectly fine together for as long as they needed to be, but when Anon ran out of polite things to talk about and Rarity ran out of gossip about ponies Anon knew, there was little they could do. Neither of them enjoyed much of what the other did, leaving them with a bad taste in their mouth whenever they tried to breach into the other's comfort zone, and to make things even worse, Rarity was worrying about her sister Sweetie Belle due to her staying at a friend's house during the time of the storm. It didn't sit well with her that she had a stranger in her house instead of her sister, but she made the best of it. Anon had made the first move during the second day of the freeze in, trying to delve into Rarity's interests, but as much as she talked, he couldn't find it in himself to give a single shit about what she was saying. Rarity tried to do the same, but when Anon brought up the guns and various vehicles humans had brought over into Equestria, Rarity proved to be a little xenophobic, and frankly, kinda racist.

The second day had not gone well.

On the third day, Rarity tried to make amends with Anon by offering him a well cooked, high society meal that her Ponyville friends had always loved, but the effect was completely lost on Anon because, well, Rarity didn't know a damned thing about humans. She didn't know that they couldn't eat daisies, lilies, roses, or flowers of any kind, so sauteeing them and serving them to a down-home Southern boy on a platter with colorful sauces on a decorative plate was pretty much pointless.

Anon stared at the plate Rarity had set before him for a good thirty seconds before she asked, "So? What do you think? It's simply marvelous, isn't it!?"

Anon pursed his lips. "Look Rarity, I appreciate the thought, but I can't eat this."

Rarity's face fell. "What do you mean you can't eat it? I spent an hour just preparing everything for your meal!"

"I ain't tryin' to tell you that I don't _want_ to eat it, I'm tellin' you I straight up _can't_." He said simply. "Ponies can eat flowers, but humans can't."

"Oh posh! That's just silly!" She protested.

Anon gave her a look. "It's anatomical, not mental. I'm not tryin' to say that I don't want to," He lied through his teeth, "it's gorgeous. I literally can't stomach none of this or I'll get sick."

Rarity's face fell. "Oh." She laid her hooves on the table and looked at her own meal.

Anon reached over and grabbed one of her hooves. "It'll be fine. I'm sure you have something I can eat in here."

She made a face. "I have flour, three eggs, a bottle of milk, and some candy."

"...How long is this storm supposed to last?"

"Four more days."

"Fucking wonderful." Anon sighed.

Lunch was pretty quiet after that, so Anon started asking if Rarity had any interests in particular and asked if they could break down some walls since they were effectively stuck together anyways. Nothing was to be held back, and even if one of them showed the slightest interest in what the other had to say, then they would exhaust the topic over the course of a few hours. Anon had some pictures saved to his phone and Rarity had some photo albums of fun times with her friends, so they found that listening to each others stories was far more entertaining than trying to find common ground.

Sadly, They'd spent much of the third day and half of the fourth day doing exactly that, making sure that there was nothing left for them to do. Anon knew that there were few enough topics that he could broach with a mare that had been a total stranger up until five days ago, but now he felt like they knew each other well enough to start asking more intimate questions. While they were sitting in Rarity's parlor on the fifth day, playing their twenty-eighth game of ponified Monopoly, Anon decided to ask a question.

Anon moved his Manticore three spaces. "Hey Rarity, do you mind if we talk about some more… I dunno, intimate stuff? I mean, we've been gettin' to know each other pretty well over the past few days, and it's not like I'll say anythin' to anyone if you don't want me to."

Rarity set her jaw to the side and used her magic to roll the dice. "I don't know… I mean, I suppose I _am_ pretty comfortable with you now."

Anon gave her a crooked smile. "I feel the same way, which is the only reason I asked in the first place."

She smiled a little. "You wouldn't be interested in a lasting friendship after this, would you? I'm sure spending a week in each other's company has brought us rather close for being near polar opposites."

He pretended to be hurt. "Why, I thought we were already friends! I even told you about that time I made milk shoot out of my eye!"

"And you showed me with water, which was completely disgusting by the way." Rarity scolded.

"I know, ya told me enough times for me to get the picture. How about you start off with the first question? Anything goes."

"Alright. I suppose the first question out of any rational pony's mind when they're told they can ask anything would be what your most embarrassing secret is."

"I already told you that one. It was when my mom caught me… touchin' myself to a picture of an actress named Helen Mirren." Anon blushed hard.

Rarity chuckled. "Stallions and your-" She stopped mid sentence and blushed. "Well, I suppose I could tell you my truly most embarrassing secret since you've shared yours with me…"

Anon held a hand over his heart. "You've been holding back on me?"

"Well, it just wouldn't do for a genteel mare such as myself to give such information over to a stallion she doesn't trust fully."

"I can't say I'm not a little offended, but I see where you're comin' from. Lay it on me, Rares. No judgement here."

Rarity blushed a bit harder and scooted the dice around on the table. "I… I think it may be easier to show you, but I must have your implicit word that you will never, _ever_ , breathe a word of what you see to a single pony or human."

Anon tilted his head. "I swear on my Mom's life, my soul, whatever God happens to like me, and my dangly wangly that you have my silence."

She looked up and furrowed her brow. "Was that a metaphor for your… Stallionhood?"

"It was."

"I _will_ make sure that it never works again if you do say a single thing."

Anon pursed his lips. "Yeah, magic is evil, but it's not like I'm sayin' anythin' anyway."

Rarity nodded and hopped down from her seat. "Come along then. I don't doubt that I'll lose my nerve if we don't go now."

Anon nodded towards her and followed Rarity as she meandered through her house, seemingly touching random things until they doubled back and went into her parlor. Anon was quite confused until her saw her levitate a throw rug and reveal a hatch in the floor, but once he saw it, he became a little scared. Something so well hidden couldn't be hiding anything good, but his hopes raised once he considered that Rarity might be hiding something that _he_ would consider good. Granted, Rarity had shown no interest in human affairs beyond fashion and the like, but Anon could hope and dream.

As Rarity lead the way down the stairs, magic light lit the way as they went down, and the more Anon saw, the more his jaw dropped. Rarity's sex dungeon was _quite_ impressive. She had a table made for ponies as well as humans with straps that receded so that humans could use it comfortably, a wall of sex toys of various sizes and shapes that coincided with stallions and men of diversified lengths, girths, and vein visibility. Of course there were handcuffs and hoofcuffs for any occasion, whips and switches in a rainbow of colors, three sybians, a wall of chains and cuffs, and ironically enough, a wooden horse that seemed to be the perfect size for both races. Anon just giggled when he looked around and he couldn't tell if he was more excited about the possible prospects or the fact that someone shared his so called 'sick' love for receiving and/or inflicting pain.

Rarity flicked her tail against Anon's leg after he wouldn't stop giggling. "Anon, do you even know what these things are for? I assure you there's no reason to laugh."

Anon knelt down and gave her a tight hug. "Please tell me all of this is yours and that it wasn't just here when you bought the place."

Rarity pushed him away, her face cherry red. "I wouldn't have even known if all of this wasn't mine. Don't tell me…"

Anon couldn't help but smile. "Trust me, I know what it's for, and honey, do I _ever_ approve. I thought you were just some high society lady with some dirty little secrets, but _this_ ," He gestured toward the room, "this is the best thing I've seen since I moved here permanently."

Rarity looked at him, shocked. "Y-You like this sort of thing as well?"

"Both sides. Does this mean we can talk about some of your conquests?" He asked excitedly.

"...I suppose there's no harm in telling you a few of them, but I haven't had many ponies interested in this kind of thing."

"I ain't no pony. Are you more of a sub or a dom?"

She looked away. "Sub, but I find that there are pleasures in being a dom at certain times."

Anon's heart skipped a beat. "...Maybe I could tell you a few of my stories first?"

Rarity's eye twinkled. "I don't believe there would be any harm in that, though anything said down here remains between us."

The snow white mare had left out the fact that she was more than a little excited about being able to share her true passion with another being, and if Anon's nose was as finely tuned as a ponies, he might have noticed that Rarity was beginning to feel some moderate arousal from her hopes. Neither of them thought the other was exactly unnattractive, but it was just something they hadn't broached, but when Anon began telling Rarity of some of his own exploits, he let it slip that he'd always wanted to dominate a proper lady. Rarity spoke of some of her own endeavors and she in turn said that she'd always liked the human version of the Southern drawl since it was a bit lighter than the Equestrian variant. Both of them picked up on the hints that the other laid out over Rarity's table of tools, but Anon was the one to speak first.

Anon's attention was solely on the mare in front of him. "Rarity, can I ask you one more question?"

Rarity didn't trust herself to say much. "Of course."

"Could I dominate you tonight?"

Her breath was snatched from her lungs, but she had to respond. After a moments of silence, she said, "A proper dom does not ask: he orders."

He grinned slowly and began rolling up his sleeves. Once they were just above his elbows, Anon left the table and walked around to Rarity's side, her eyes following him as he travelled. She tried to breath, but her excitement had stole her breath and she could feel herself wink beneath her tail. She'd only known Anon for four and a half days, but already she was prepared to entrust her body to him, though she did worry about what a human would consider extreme. Her worries were not abated when Anon grabbed her tail and dragged her away from the table before hefting her over his shoulder.

For creatures that were only chest high to most humans while standing on two legs, ponies were rather heavy, but years working of in a foundry had given Anon plenty of strength to use. Rarity went limp while being held aloft and when Anon grabbed a handful of her flank, she bit her lip and tried to look at him. Anon didn't notice this at all, but when he gave Rarity's hindquarters a spank, he noticed that the noise she made wasn't exactly one of pain. He decided that a few more spanks would give him an idea of where her pain tolerance was, so he lifted Rarity off of his shoulder and looked for a place to put her down. The table with the receding straps seemed like the best bet they had, so he placed Rarity on it stomach down and strapped her back hooves down first.

Rarity already liked what he was doing since restriction of movement was one of her preferred methods, though when he came back with a paddle after strapping her in, she was a little disappointed. Paddles were a little tame, but what she didn't know was that Anon was quite fond of baseball and had played during high school and through his short stint at college. However, he didn't start with the paddle, preferring to tie Rarity's tail so that her quim was on display. She shivered at the thought of a near stranger gazing upon her with lust filled eyes, though she knew that Anon was no stranger at this point.

A mare can fantasize all she wants, okay?

When Anon tilted the table upward, Rarity was a little confused up until he brought his hand down on her flank with a resounding smack. He loved the way her bountiful bottom bounced back and a smile grew on his face. He hadn't swung hard enough to hurt himself and when she turned to give him a look that said 'Seriously?', he knew that their time together was going to be fun. Anon cocked back and decided to give it his all to see just how much Rarity, and when he brought his hand to her plump posterior, he felt it. Rarity gasped and felt him squeeze her hindquarters instead of letting go like she'd expected him to, making it sting just a little more. She let out a whimper and watched as Anon casually tossed the paddle into his primary hand. Rarity didn't seem scared or put off by his last attempt, and that just made him smile.

He pulled her tail up and saw that her honeypot was glistening with her arousal, leaving him with the desire to give her a taste. He stroked her slit with a finger and chuckled as she shivered. Rarity made eye contact and saw him put his finger in his mouth. Oddly enough, she tasted like vanilla cake and he shrugged. Anon had thought that she would taste like marshmellows since her ass was nice and bouncy, but it's not like he was disappointed.

Rarity, on the other hand, was a little let down that he hadn't seemed to enjoy what he'd tasted up until he dipped a finger into her as far as he could reach. Her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, but she didn't say anything. Anon worked her entrance until he felt confidant that she was ready for another finger, but what he wasn't expecting was that Rarity's pussy welcomed it easily. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Anon's fingers working their own special magic inside of her. Losing herself in a little bliss before the storm, he suddenly removed his fingers from her and Rarity's glanced back to see why he had. She watched as he put both fingers in his mouth and smiled.

Anon finished his light snack. "You taste pretty good. I might have to give you a try in a few minutes."

Rarity tried to give him a sultry look, but only half of her face was visible. "Why wait?"

He took the paddle in his dominant hand and gave her bottom a good smack. "Because your ass is going to be red before we get to the good stuff."

"That _is_ the good stuff!"

He swatted her flank again. "Patience is rewarded, haste is punished."

"With paltry swings like those, I wouldn't dare call that a punishment." Rarity taunted.

Anon grinned and wandered off for a moment to find what he was looking for on the wall of sex toys. He located a magic vibrator with a wireless controller and came back to his temporary slave. Without a word to her, he slid the rotor into her pussy and pushed it in with his middle finger. After taking a step back, he gave her an ultimatum.

"If you can keep that inside of you for ten swings, I'll let you get off." Anon said.

"Ten? I believe that won't be an issue." Rarity said disdainfully.

He grinned and kept the controller out of view as he turned it on. The first thing he did was set it to medium strength and listen for the first moans to escape her lips. Rarity closed her eyes and tried to focus on keeping the rotor inside, but when Anon swung a cane instead of a paddle, her yes shot open and she could feel the rotor slip. He turned it up a notch and swung his cane again, though he didn't use the same force he had with the paddle for the simple fact that he could actually hurt her with it.

Rarity gasped each time he brought the cane down, and on the fifth swing, her walls couldn't hold the rotor and it skittered out on the floor. Anon tutted and picked the toy up, checking to see if it had gotten dirty at all. After making sure that it hadn't picked up any dust, he popped it into his mouth to clean it of her juices and looked around for a place to put it until he saw the perfect spot: Rarity's plush cheeks had been hiding it, so Anon turned the vibrations down and held it in his hand for a moment while he dipped his fingers into the white mare once more. She enjoyed his ministrations for the short time he gave them to her, but she was starting to desire some release. Her desire only grew when she felt Anon tease her rosebud and she grew hopeful when he slipped a finger inside.

Lubricated by Rarity's own juices, Anon's finger parted her second entrance and he remembered a time when he hadn't been able to retrieve a wireless vibrator from someone's rear before. Deciding against risking the same thing happening, Anon put the vibrator back into Rarity's honeypot, but he never stopped toying with her posterior. He loosened her ass until he could slip another finger inside and turned the vibrations back to where they had been, making sure to keep the rotor as deep in the wannabe aristocrat as possible while he worked and manipulated her. Surely enough, he felt Rarity's walls begin to twitch and quiver with both sets of finger that he'd had inside of her, but he kept going until her moans rose in pitch and frequency. Once they did, he stopped all motions and stepped away.

Rarity grunted her frustrations in a very unladylike manner, but they both knew that this was punishment for her inability to follow Anon's orders earlier, so she rested her head and accepted her fate while she came down from the brink of her climax. Anon was pretty excited to try Rarity for himself, but his rigid erection could wait as long as it needed to: he was enjoying himself too much to rush things, and now seemed like the perfect time to give something else a shot. Rarity knew her limits were a little on the high side, and Anon was starting to figure it out, so when she commented on her love of scented candles, he just had to have a look around to see if he could find any that were better for the task Rarity had suggested.

He only needed to look around for a few minutes, but it's not like he let his hands stay still while he looked. Anon had brought a wired rotor, a small electric wand, and some straps to help hold thing in place while he went off to go look for the candle. The wired rotor went into Rarity's rosebud and a strap held the controller in place while he walked away, though he was sure to leave it on a relatively low setting so he could take his time with locating the perfect candle. Eventually, he found one that smelled like blackberries that clashed with Rarity's coat in just the right way, so after returning to her side, he lit it and gave the flame a few seconds to get things started. While he was waiting, Anon lowered the table so it was nearly horizontal, and swept Rarity's tail to the side so he could have a better look at her lower lips. He grinned and stroked her glistening folds with a finger before he decided to bring in the wand he'd wanted to use.

He started off at low wattage and when he tapped the juiciest part of Rarity's thigh, all he got was a mild eep and a raised brow, so he cranked it up to medium and tried again a little higher. She jumped against her will, but her bonds held fast and Rarity bit her lip. She hoped that Anon would give her another prod a little closer to home, but he was intent of teasing her. When he raised the vibrations on the rotor, Rarity grew hopeful and looked forward to every moment he would zap her with the magic wand, levelling out pleasure with a nice little touch of pain.

When Anon spread her lips and tapped the inside of one, it was all Rarity could do to not orgasm then and there, and both of them were aware of this. "If you cum without my permission, I'm filling every hole and leaving until I feel like coming back." He warned.

"You brute!" Rarity exclaimed.

He gave her ass a smack. "You slut."

"Oh, is the big bad human calling me names now?" Rarity asked huskily. For as much as she chided other for using coarse language, she found it to be a turn on.

"Damn straight. The 'Big Bad' human is going to turn this weak little pony into his personal cum dump for use whenever he wants."

The corners of her mouth twitched. "Such barbarism! What could possess a stallion to speak to a proper lady in such a way?"

Anon undid his belt. "Pretty little whores with big mouths can make a man do crazy things."

Rarity watched with one eye as his pants hit the floor. Her interest was well and truly piqued when she laid eyes on his throbbing member. "You wouldn't happen to think that I would let you put something so small inside of me, would you? A mare must have certain standards you know."

Anon grinned and looked down at his 'little' friend. "I'm sure they do, but I ain't lookin' at no lady right now. I'm lookin' at a cock hungry slut who's been drippin' since the first spank."

He kicked off his pants and threw his shirt over to join them before approaching Rarity from behind. Her cherry red ass was calling out for a rough fucking and Anon was thrilled that he would have the opportunity to give it to her, but before he could give her what they both wanted, he decided to tease her for a moment. He rubbed his tip along her folds, occasionally pressing into her with the tip barely poking into her silky depths. What Rarity couldn't see was that he still had the wand in his off hand, hidden behind his back, but when he spread her plump flank and tapped her rosebud with it, she became aware very quickly. Her inner walls clamped around the rotor, making the vibrations feel that much more intense as he lined himself up. Anon wasn't the type to make love, so he pierced her in one hard thrust, making her rump quake.

Rarity cried out, nearly shrieking as she came hard on Anon's stiffened rod and squeezed him so tightly he could barely move. It was almost as if her body wanted Anon to give her a moment to ride her orgasm, but she'd cum without his explicit permission again, so Anon decided to give her a brutal fucking before making good on his promise. Before Rarity even had a hope of loosening her grip on him, Anon started pistoning his cock into her like she was the last mare or woman he was ever going to fuck, and through his lust filled haze, he reminded himself to turn the vibrator in her rear up to the max and zapped each side of her flank with the wand.

She was a minor threat to his stamina, but with Rarity being a little less tight that your average human, Anon was able to power through his pleasure and even gave himself the occasional shock to the shaft when he thought he was getting too close. His plan worked every time and Rarity loved every second, especially when he brought his hand down on her ass to spank her already tender cheeks. On a whim, Anon put a finger into the corner of Rarity's mouth and tugged, fish hooking her in a way that nearly made him chuckle. Of course he found the act more funny than sexy, but twenty-eight minutes into the savage dicking he was giving her, Rarity could barely hold her head up anymore and he wasn't even close finished yet.

Anon decided to pull out and give her a much needed break. Well, it was long enough for him to flip Rarity so he could abuse her teats too. With her breathing so ragged, Anon wondered when she'd had decent dick last and decided to ask.

"Hey slut, why are you so worn out so quickly?"

Rarity couldn't give him an answer, so he dialed up the wand a few notches and touched each of her nipples with it, making her cry out in blissful agony. "S-S-Stallions usually don't last this long!" She managed.

Well, ponies _are_ considered notoriously bad lovers when compared to humans in most cases. Sure, stallions were larger on average, but human males that could last more than five minutes were far more common than stallions and Anon could last a lot longer than that. He simply shrugged and touched the wand to Rarity's clitoris because he felt like it and, yet again, she came hard. Just as he was preparing to line himself up with her entrance, a whim struck Anon and he decided to ass fuck a pony for the first time in his life. He pulled the rotor from Rarity's ass and pushed it into her pussy, but this time, he used his member to push it in deeper than he had before. Rarity gasped as the rotors vibes felt like they were jarring her very bones, shooting electricity through her veins, but Anon didn't stop there. He coated his member with her juices and pressed his tip against her rosebud once, though he found that there was a decent amount of resistance for all the foreplay they'd done.

With Rarity sorted for a moment, Anon found the candle he had set aside, relit it, and started dribbling wax over Rarity's teats, taking care to leave her nipples uncovered so he could continue teasing and torturing her. Since he was out of hands to hold things with, he hand to hold the wand in his mouth and use his fingers to lubricate Rarity's posterior with her own juices. Once she was decently lubricated and well stretched, Anon eased himself into her ass due to the obvious fact that rushing anal is always a bad idea.

Rarity let out a low, shaky moan as she felt Anon's tip enter her dirty little hole. The only things she'd ever had in there were toys and her sybians attachment, so the feeling of flesh and blood twitching inside of her tight walls was something new, and she absolutely loved it. When Anon started slowly thrusting into her, she tried to relax as much as possible to avoid lasting damage, but when he bottomed out in her bottom, there was nothing she could do to prevent herself from clamping down on his member, despite her efforts. Anon rested while she eased up slowly, and once she did, he pulled out, much to her displeasure.

She wasn't all that disappointed since Anon didn't let either of her holes remain unfileld for very long. His next thrust was into her pussy, coating his cock once more so he could lubricate Rarity more easily. Each time he pulled out, she was disappointed, but she was too sensitive for the experience to be anything other than pleasurable, and after fifteen repeats of this, Anon figured that Rarity was as ready as she was going to get. He eased his member into her rear once more and tossed the candle aside since it had started burning quite low, but the moment he let the candle go, his hand went to the wand in his mouth and he tapped Rarity's clit, making her climax on him for the umpteenth time.

Anon wasted no more time making sure that she was ready and started slowly thrusting into Rarity, taking pleasure in every hitch of her breath when he bottomed out inside of her. As he continued, Rarity began to dry out quickly, but she didn't want him to stop, though Anon had to hold himself back so he could find some proper lubricant.

"Hey dry ass, where's your lube?" He asked harshly, taking his lifelong friend from Rarity.

She had a hard time speaking. "I-It's with the toys."

He slapped her tits one time each. "Is there something you want to add to that?"

"N-Next to the toys… Sir." She added weakly.

He palmed each warm, plush globe. "That's what I thought."

Rarity twitched and moaned, but didn't say anything else, so Anon went off to go grab the lube. Ironically enough, there was a medium sized applicator that looked a great deal like a butt. There was another that was pretty much just a normal bottle, but Anon wanted to dip his dick into the butt, just so he could say that he'd had the experience. It wasn't terrible, but he'd rather go back to fucking Rarity, so he grabbed the small bottle and came back to the quivering mass of fur on the table. She looked as though she'd had enough about fifteen minutes ago, but Anon was a thorough kind of person and he wanted to see their time together to the end.

He slipped a couple fingers into Rarity's ass and wiggled them around, spreading the lube wherever he could reach before he lined himself up and entered her once more, but now he found that he could do so with greater ease. With ease came effort, and so he set a slow pace that quickly began to build until he was dripping lube onto his shaft as he thrusted to make sure he didn't wound Rarity. The white mare just groaned and moaned as he continued his assault, cumming continuously. She couldn't bring herself to ask him to stop, though every nerve in her body was telling her that she severely needed to. Anon's abuse of her clit with the wand didn't help her case at all and she slowly started becoming numb around her rosebud and in the surrounding areas, but Anon only needed a few more thrusts.

Over the course of an hour or so, his climax had been building to the point where he just wanted release, so when the telltale signs began to show themselves, Anon buckled up for a big one. He felt his testicles contract and his seed well up in the base of his shaft, but he didn't stop thrusting, even as his load worked its way through his member and coated Rarity's inner walls. Since he wasn't one to be shy about sharing, during his third blast, he pulled out and shot a couple of gooey ropes onto Rarity's teats before roughly thrusting into her pussy to finish his orgasm inside of her. Anon hadn't been expecting his orgasm to last as long as it did, but he should have expected it since he'd nearly cum so many times and used pain to prevent himself from reaching the pinnacle of his pleasure.

His seed spilled from Rarity's pussy in thick rivulets, but he couldn't have been happier with the results. Despite his exhaustion, Anon ran over to the toy wall and picked out a butt plug and a dildo with fastenings on it that would help keep his seed inside Rarity for as long as possible. The butt plug had a button on it that would make it vibrate and it was on the large side, so Anon was quite happy with his selection. He quickly limped back over to Rarity and tried to stem the flow of his semen with his toys, but there was plenty to go around and Rarity was still twitching and jolting. When he applied the butt plug, she grunted, and when he inserted the dildo, she moaned and squirmed against the straps holding her down.

Rarity was pretty sure that she'd had enough pleasure for the time being, but Anon was all too happy to correct her. His pelvis ached and throbbed, and he was sure that Rarity would be feeling the same way once she regained some mobility. As it was, her eyes were barely open and she wasn't saying much. Once Anon was done applying the tools of his favorite trade, he grabbed Rarity's chin and made her look him in the eye. He wasn't sure if she was actually looking, so he gave her a few light slaps to make sure that she was still conscious.

"Hey, you alive?" He asked briskly.

She simply groaned her response.

"Good enough. Your punishment starts now, if you're curious."

"Whaa?" She gave him a desperate look.

"I said that I was goin' to plug ya full of toys and go do somethin' for a little bit. Shouldn't've cum before I said you could."

"Awww!" Rarity shuddered through another orgasm.

Anon smiled. "I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

With that said, he went upstairs and found a book he hadn't read yet and had a seat. The book was about Canterlot formal balls since there is a difference between them and your average ball. On one hand, a Canterlot formal was always a black tie event and red dresses were usually discouraged, though with normal balls, as long as you didn't wear blue, you were in the clear. Anon found the double entendres to be amusing, so he got a decent ways into the book before he decided to go and check on Rarity. He headed downstairs into the hidden basement and heard Rarity weakly calling out for him, so he lightly jogged over to the table.

"A-Anon…" Rarity murmured.

"Right here, hun. I'll have you down in a jiff." Anon started with removing the buttplug

"H-How long have I been down here?" She whispered.

"Long enough for me to think you've had your fill. How are you feeling?"

She sighed as he removed the dildo. "Great."

"Do you actually mean that?" He began unstrapping her, but she didn't move.

"Yes, darling." She closed her eyes.

She started sliding down the table, so Anon caught her, lifting her with a little difficulty. "Do you wanna stay down here, or do you want the full care that comes after?"

Rarity whimpered. "I would like a bath."

Anon tried to shrug with Rarity in his arms, but she was a little heavy, so he saved it for another time. They steeled themselves for the journey up the stairs, preparing to be jolted and jostled, but they made it to their first destination with no problems. Anon's legs were screaming by the time he got Rarity up to her bathroom, but he powered through his suffering with hopes that he might get lucky again when she recovered. Rarity whimpered and promised herself that she would use a safeword in the future as long as she was dealing with Anon, but she'd still enjoyed her time in her dungeon, even if she was certain that she would be walking funny for the next few days, that is to say, if she could walk at all.

Anon got Rarity into her bathroom and set her down on the floor rather gently before filling the tub with warm water. It was a little on the hot side, but Anon thought that Rarity would appreciate a little extra warmth. The exhausted mare used her magic to levitate a soothing bath bomb from her cabinet and dropped it into the tub, so they waited for it to take hold and Anon put Rarity in when she told him that she was ready to be lifted again.

While Rarity relaxed, she looked over to Anon who'd taken up a spot on the lip of the tub. "Anon? Darling?"

"Yeah hun?"

"You know there's space in here for two, yes?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Anon looked down. At least he was already naked. "I guess there is."

Anon joined Rarity in the bath and she crawled on top of him, rubbing her sodden fur over his chest, stomach, and nether regions. Anon was quite happy with how the day had turned out. He spoke to Rarity about the things she did and didn't like about the things they'd done together today, but Rarity had no real complaints about anything other than his stupid stamina. She did, however, point out that Anon was going to have to take care of her for the next two days he had no complaints and even offered to stick around an extra day to make sure that she really was okay. Rarity was touched by his concern and started rubbing his stiffening shaft with her hoof, but all that did was make him hard with no release in sight since hooves aren't hands.

Once the bath was a little chilly, they took their leave and Anon dried them both off, though Rarity asked him to help apply her sleeping mask and he did the best that he could, and with that pea green monstrosity in place, he carried her off to her bedroom and told her to stay awake long enough for him to get his clothes from the sex dungeon. While he was gone, Rarity touched herself a little and found that she was still incredibly sensitive and that her legs still only twitched when she tried to move them. When he returned, Rarity patted the spot next to her and Anon told her how much he'd enjoyed sharing the experience with her. Rarity fell asleep while he was talking, so he shut up and decided to join her in dreamland.

For the next two days, Anon helped Rarity get around the house and applied some medicinal salves to help ease the aching in her rump, though he was a bit more excited about it than he should have been. During the second day, the storm let up and the ice began to thaw, leaving him with a good reason to finally go home, but he wasn't very happy about having to go. He'd liked spending his time with Rarity, but sadly they just lead vastly different lives. During lunch on the day he could go home, Rarity looked at him from across the table.

"You know, Anon, we never did sort out what our relationship is now." She mentioned quietly.

"Well, what do ya want it to be?" He asked tentatively.

"...I think we've gone a bit beyond dom and sub."

"I think we have... " He and Rarity traded a look, but it was obvious that he was going to have to suggest it. "Hey Rares."

"Yes Anon?"

"Would you have me as a suitor? Suitor's the right word for it, right?"

Rarity beamed. "It really is! I'd be quite happy to have you, Anon."

Anon smiled. "I'm happy to be had."

What he didn't know was that Rarity was already planning for their next time together


End file.
